Hora de vestirse
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Viñeta; Jace tiene problemas a la hora de vestirse, así que Izzy lo ayuda a ponerse la ropa  o a quitarsela . Lemmon. Para ILoveGreenBeatles.


****

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare**.**

**Summary**: Jace tiene problemas a la hora de vestirse, así que Izzy lo ayuda a ponerse la ropa (o a quitarsela).

**N/A:** Esto es para Ellie, Feliz cumpleaños linda, espero que te guste :)

********

**

* * *

**

**_Hora de vestirse_**

Jace se aferraba a la almohada, apretándola entre sus brazos, posando una pierna sobre ella y murmurando cosas sin sentido, sólo se escuchaba claramente una palabra: «Clary».

Alec intentó ahogar una risita, pero su intento falló, aún así Jace solo suspiró y siguió durmiendo.

Alec borró esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro, recordando su misión. Colocó una mano en el pecho de Jace (, lo disfrutó un poco) y lo sacudió enérgicamente.

—Jace, levántate… tenemos… que…

Alec no pudo continuar, porque inmediatamente Jace lo interrumpió.

—Mierda, Alec, son las seis de la mañana, si quieres hacer cosas sucias hazme el favor de venir más tarde.

Jace le arrojó la almohada que tenía en los brazos y Alec adoptó el color de la nariz de un payaso.

—Cállate Jace, hay demonios cerca de Central Park, mamá quiere que nos deshagamos de ellos.

Jace, de un súbito salto, salió de la cama. Cazar demonios era su actividad preferida.

—Bien, Jace, yo iré al salón de armas para tomar lo que haga falta, tú ve a despertar a Izzy.

Alec salió de la habitación y se sentó en su cama. Su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado y sus ojos permanecían casi cerrados. Con un resoplido se vistió rápidamente, todo dormido y con visibles ojeras.

Con pasos lentos caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta pintada de color rosa. Tocó un par de veces y no hubo respuesta, Jace se encogió de hombros y entró a la habitación.

Vio un pequeño bulto en la cama y sonrió tiernamente.

Lo tocó lentamente y dijo con voz suave:

—Izz, Izzy, levántate, tenemos trabajo.

Tras un momento, Izzy se sentó en la cama. A pesar de estar despeinado, su largo cabello negro tenía un aspecto suave y sedoso. Aunque eso no fue lo que causó un nudo en la garganta de Jace.

Isabelle usaba un camisón de seda de tirantes que le llegaba a los muslos y se ceñía a su cuerpo provocadoramente. Izzy nunca perdía el estilo, ni siquiera cuando dormía.

Cuando el momento de aturdimiento pasó, Izzy rio.

Jace enarcó una ceja, pero ella continuó riendo.

— ¿Magnus Bane te vistió esta mañana, Jace?

El chico la miró confundido.

—Tu camisa, Jace.

Éste volteó su cabeza hacia abajo y miró que con las prisas (y sobre todo el adormilamiento) se había colocado la camisa al revés, después bufó y trató de acomodársela.

—Deja, yo te ayudo —contestó alegremente Izzy, cualquier oportunidad para imponer su moda, la aprovecharía.

Izzy se acercó al pie de la cama, justo donde se encontraba Jace y le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

Jace cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un momento, pero era difícil sintiendo las manos de Izzy recorrer su pecho, su abdomen, y más abajo donde acababa la camisa.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a Izzy sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó fríamente.

—Tienes ojeras… ¿te quedaste hasta tarde con Clary? —susurró Izzy mientras pasaba su dedo debajo de las marcas púrpuras de los ojos de Jace.

—Sí… bueno… eh… sí, ajá —titubeó Jace, mientras sentía esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer su rostro.

—Ah…

Algunos momentos pasaron mientras Isabelle volteaba la camisa y la colocaba de nuevo sobre los hombros de Jace. Esta vez, el rubio permaneció con los ojos abiertos, con las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Izzy también pareció notarlo porque iba disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos (que ya se habían convertido en caricias). La mano de la chica iba viajando cada vez más por debajo de donde terminaba la camisa y tal vez no se dio cuenta (o por supuesto que se dio cuenta) de que la camisa se había terminado y ahora recorría el pantalón.

Jace soltó un gruñido, pateó la puerta para cerrarla y tomó a Isabelle de los hombros, empujándola hacia la cima de la cama, ella se recostó y segundos después Jace estaba sobre ella, ambos sonriendo y jadeando.

Todo pasó en tan rápido, un segundo se veían a los ojos y al otro se besaban con violencia, furia, pasión. Sentir el cálido aliento de Izzy contra su paladar, hizo que Jace se volviera loco, Clary _nunca_ lo haría sentir de esa forma.

Éste comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra los pechos de ella, haciendo evidente de que no estaba usando un sostén.

Habían estado callados durante todo ese tiempo, las palabras salían sobrando, los besos y las caricias eran que realmente importaban allí.

Jace se hizo a un lado, un momento para poder subir el camisón de Izzy, Jace saboreó cada centímetro de piel blanca (manchada por pequeñas cicatrices) hasta llegar a las bragas de la chica, las cuales bajó con los dientes (a lo cual ella respondió con un gritito).

Jace estaba a punto de colocarse encima de ella, de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo. Éste sonrío, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos sonriendo como estúpido.

Izzy retiró le retiró la camisa e hizo otro fantástico recorrido por el cuerpo de Jace, éste apretó los ojos pensando: «Esta chica es asombrosa con las manos». Segundos después Jace estaba sin pantalón y con los bóxers a medio camino de sus piernas. Tomó a Izzy de la espalda y rodó con ella para colocarse nuevamente arriba.

La mirada de Jace estaba relajada y tranquila, parecía uno de esos ángeles desnudos de las pinturas renacentistas.

Isabelle no tardó en fruncir el ceño y gimotear.

—Jace… entra ya… te lo suplico.

El aludido enarcó una ceja —Uy, ¿Isabelle Lightwood, rogando? Debería grabarte, Izzy. —Después le guiñó un ojo y se introdujo de un único movimiento en ella.

Los movimientos se alternaban de rápidos a lentos, de lentos a rápidos. Ambos gruñían, gemían y gritaban tanto que parecía una orquesta de ángeles.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y se recostaron a ambos lados de la cama, tomándose las manos.

Se escucharon unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo, era Alec, buscándolos. Entonces Izzy retomó su tarea de vestir a Jace y viceversa.

* * *

****************

**********¿Reviews? :)**


End file.
